Helios Dendrigon
"Twilight Demon" Helios [夕暮れの悪魔, "Towairaito dēmon" Helios"], is one of the strongest Demon Lords to have ever exist. Helios is the founder and King of the spirit country Dendrigon of the Mountains. He is regarded as one of the strongest Demon Lords and also one of the only proper Great Demon Lords that currently exist. Appearance Despite having a somewhat appearance of a child, Helios is actually in his thirties, being 34 years old. He is exceptionally short compared to other characters, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. In his Awakened Form, Helios outfit is made up of dark matter. It is composed of a vest-like coat that only covers his armpits, which flared out at ragged ends, and has a very high collar which is spread wide. Helios also has two wrist bands, made up off the same dark matter as the rest of his clothes. His pants are connected to his feet, and has a look similar to a bird's feet except it has five toes. Personality Helios has a laid-back personality, being able to have a calm mind during times of crisis, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Helios is a man of his word and will go far to keep his promises. Helios was quite obstinate and reckless when he first got reincarnated, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his followers and is truly loyal towards his country. Background Abilities Magic *'Twilight Demon Magic' Ultimate Skill *'Night God Erebus': **Darkness Manipulation: **Darkness Creation: **Presence Manipulation: **Black Hole: **Constellation: **Blackest Night: **Orbit: Unique Skills *'Great Sage': **Thought: Raises thought processing speed by a thousand times. **Analysis and Judgment: The ability to analyze and make judgments regarding a target. **Parallel Processing: The ability to detach thoughts and analysis of phenomenon. **Chant annulment: When using magic, the chant is no longer necessary. **All of Creation: The ability comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon in this world. Depending on the information the user understand and the things the user know about, additional information can be inferred. In other words, the user need to see it (the phenomenon) at least once. *'Darkness':(Merged together with Night Fall to create Night God Erebus) **Shadow Manipulation: **Shadow Creation: **Presence Manipulation: **Gravity: *'Night Fall':(Merged together with Darkness to create Night God Erebus) **Astral Body: **True Night: **Star Reading: **Eclipse: Battle Skills *Herculean Strength Daily Skils *Heavy Presence Resistances *Physical Attack Nullification *Pain Resistance *Electricity Resistance *Paralysis Resistance *Thermal Fluctuation Resistance Equipment Relationships Dendrigon The country of Dendrigon was found and established by Helios with him as its King. Every single creature living within it, from soldiers to citizens to the Executives, swear absolute and eternal loyalty to Helios and they all are more then willingly to sacrifice their own life for him. Evolution Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demon Lord Category:World Traveler Category:Adventurer